Pigura Kayu
by Lilyka
Summary: Mereka bertemu, kemudian berpisah. Bingkai kenangan menyatukan mereka kembali—namun takdir kembali memisahkan. Drama kehidupan berbingkai kayu penghubung dua insan. Kuat dan klasik. Multichapter. Warnings Inside. Shounen-ai. Collab with 13th Hell. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

_Hangat._

Kedua mata sewarna _aqua_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa familiar dengan kehangatan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia tetap memandangi pemandangan indah yang membuat hatinya berdesir.

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, ia membiarkan rambut biru mudanya berayun tertiup oleh angin. Ia masih termenung ketika sinar kemerahan itu mewarnai langit dengan indah. Warna merah yang mempesona.

_Crimson_.

Warna merah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Kuroko menghela napas—seakan itu dapat mengurangi sedikit perasaan berat di hatinya. Sebut ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, namun inilah salah satu cara agar ia merasa tenang—atau damai lebih tepatnya.

Menyiksa diri? Ya, tentu saja, dengan menatapi warna merah itu otak kecilnyanya akan secara otomatis memutar kembali memori-memori masa lalunya. Membuat perasaannya tercampur aduk.

Menyenangkan—dan juga menyedihkan.

Pertemuan mereka yang mengundang senyum lebar keduanya.

Perpisahan mereka yang menyesakkan dan menyiksa keduanya.

Begitu menyenangkan hingga tanpa sadar membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik—membentuk senyuman—dan juga begitu menyedihkan hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

Memori yang telah begitu banyak mengundang tawanya, memori yang menguras air matanya, memori yang telah menarik keluar dan sekaligus mengunci perasaannya.

Ia selalu mencoba untuk melupakannya, menghapusnya, bahkan manghancurkannya. Namun tidak bisa. Bahkan membenci pemuda berambut merah yang menjadi penyebab rasa kacau di hatinya pun tidak bisa.

Mata _aqua_ itu meredup hingga kelopak matanya menutup.

_Tidak akan bisa—karena ia begitu mencintainya. _

_._

_Salahkah ia? _

_._

* * *

_**Pigura Kayu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Cover (c) Artist**_

_**Pigura Kayu (c) Lilyka and 13th Hell**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings : OOC, typo(s), Shounen-ai/SLASH, DLDR, etc.**_

_**Summary : Mereka bertemu dengan tawa, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain setiap harinya, hingga mereka terpisah selama beberapa tahun. Di saat Kuroko masih dapat mengingat masa kecil mereka dengan jelas, ia kembali bertemu dengannya. Tapi—mengapa sikap Akashi menjadi sangat dingin terhadapnya?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Prologue : Back to Our Meeting**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Pertama kalinya mereka bertemu adalah saat musim panas.**_

_**Terlihat kebetulan—namun benang merah sudah melilit keduanya.**_

_**Membawanya ke dalam drama yang menyedihkan.**_

.

Kuroko menggenggam bola basket yang baru dibelikan oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah, mendekap bola berwarna oranye itu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Ia memang sudah tertarik dengan olahraga basket sejak ia melihatnya di telivisi.

Sebagai anak kecil yang masih amat polos, kedua mata _aqua_-nya yang besar itu pun berbinar—merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang, sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya yang memiliki lapangan basket. Keadaannya memang tidak terlalu ramai—itulah alasan mengapa Kuroko memilih tempat ini.

Ia mengambil napas perlahan sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar sejak tadi. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, merasakan semangat di dalam hatinya.

Anak berambut biru muda itu pun mulai memantulkan bola basket itu ke tanah, menirukan teknik yang ia lihat di televisi kemarin_—dribble._

Pantulan pertama—jatuh, bola itu menggelinding menjauhinya. Kuroko pun berlali kecil mengejarnya, dan memantulkannya lagi.

Pantulan kedua—jatuh lagi.

Ketiga.

Keempat.

Kelima.

Keenam—astaga, kenapa susah sekali? Alisnya mengernyit bingung.

Apa caranya salah? Sepertinya tidak_, toh_ ia menirukan gerakan atlet basket yang ia tonton.

Apa bolanya kekurangan angin? Tapi ayahnya baru membelikan bola basket itu kemarin.

Jadi—apa yang salah?

Kedua manik biru besarnya hanya dapat memandangi bola berwarna oranye itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Namun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban.

Jika cara bermainnya salah—lalu cara yang benar bagaimana?

"Tetsuya!"

Merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil, Kuroko kecil menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ia memang sudah sangat familiar dengan suara bernada lembut itu. Ibunya.

"_Okaa-san_?" sahutnya, bingung mengenai kehadiran ibunya di taman itu—walaupun memang taman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut, "Makan siang sudah siap, nak, ayo pulang dulu," ajaknya sambil sedikit berlutut guna menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya.

Sebagai respon senyum ibunya, Kuroko pun ikut tersenyum lebar—polos sekali. Namun ia kembali memandangi bola basketnya, "Tapi, _Okaa-san _..."

"Kau masih bisa memainkannya besok, Tetsuya," ucapnya seakan dapat membaca pikiran bocah polos itu. Ia menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan, mengelus rambut biru muda yang ia wariskan. "Ayo pulang—ibu sudah membuat makanan kesukaanmu."

Senyum Kuroko makin lebar mendengar perkataan ibunya itu—tampaknya rayuan ibunya berhasil.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam erat tangan ibundanya dan tangan kiri yang membawa bola basket miliknya, Kuroko pun meninggalkan area taman itu sambil beberapa kali berbincang dengan ibunya.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata semerah darah telah memperhatikannya sejak awal.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tetap tidak bisa.

Kuroko merengut, _ada apa ini?_ Padahal tadi malam ia sudah benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana para atlet itu men-_dribble_ bola—sampai ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tidak menonton televisi terlalu dekat.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa juga? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia datang ke taman di dekat rumahnya untuk bermain basket—namun ia masih belum bisa juga men-_dribble_ dengan benar.

Setiap ia memantulkan bola itu dengan telapak tangannya—bola itu akan jatuh, menggelinding ke tanah.

Berkali-kali kejadian yang sama terus terulang. Sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan.

'_Sekali lagi.'_ batinnya, masih belum menyerah. Ia pun memantulkan bola oranye itu lagi ke tanah dengan tangan kanannya.

"—Bukan begitu caranya."

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh begitu mendengar suara itu, mengabaikan bola basketnya. Ia dapat melihat anak berambut merah yang seumuran dengannya berjalan mendekatinya.

'_Dia ... berbicara denganku?'_ pikirnya, sambil menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya.

"Iya, kau. Bukan begitu cara men-_dribble_ bola basket," ucap anak bersurai merah itu sambil mengambil bola basket milik Kuroko yang meggelinding di tanah. "Begini caranya."

Kuroko hanya dapat diam saat melihat bagaimana si rambut merah itu men-_dribble_ bolanya. Ia terkesiap, kedua mata _aqua_-nya sedikit terbelalak melihat itu.

Meskipun tidak se-profesional atlet basket seperti yang ia lihat di televisi—namun anak berambut merah di hadapannya ini melakukannya dengan benar. Ia men_-dribble_ bola itu dengan benar.

Bola basket itu terus memantul ke tanah—lalu kembali dipantulkan oleh telapak tangannya.

Terus begitu. Dan bola oranye itu tidak jatuh ke arah lain sama sekali.

Kuroko kecil pun mau tak mau merasa iri.

"Coba kau mainkan," ucapnya sambil mengangkat bola basket itu menggunakan tangan kanannya, mengarahkannya pada Kuroko.

"Ah—_Hai_." Kuroko mengambil bola basketnya dari tangan anak bermata merah itu. Dan coba memantulkannya.

Bola itu memantul dari tanah, dan sebelum Kuroko dapat memantulkannya kembali dengan telapak tangannya—bola itu jatuh.

Alisnya mengernyit. _Kenapa ia tidak bisa?_

"Kau terlambat memantulkannya—kau harus memperhatikan _timing_ saat bola itu terpantul, dan berikan tenaga ke tanganmu, pantulkan dengan kencang—namun jangan terlalu kencang. Seperti ini," ucap anak yang namanya masih belum Kuroko ketahui itu sambil memberi contoh gerakannya.

Kuroko hanya memperhatikan pengarahan yang diberikan kepadanya—meskipun di dalam hatinya ia masih bingung mengapa anak berambut merah itu tiba-tiba datang lalu mengajarinya cara men-_dribble_.

Dan itu mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum mengetahui nama anak berambut merah ini.

"Ayo, coba lagi." Ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Kuroko. Dan Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk.

Ia pun mencoba untuk mengingat semua yang telah diajarkan oleh anak misterius bermata _ruby_ itu._ Timing_. Tenaga di tangannya, pantulkan dengan kencang.

_**.**_

_Berhasil_.

Kuroko sendiri tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut—senyum lebar terpampang di wajah polosnya. Tergambar dengan jelas perasaan senangnya. Melihatnya, si rambut merah ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajariku ... _Eto_ ..."

"—Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou," ucap si rambut merah seakan mengerti dengan tingkah laku Kuroko.

Berhasil mengetahui nama anak yang berbaik hati mengajarinya, senyum Kuroko masih tidak menghilang.

"_Hai._ Terima kasih banyak, Akashi_-kun_," ucapnya berterimakasih sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Akashi sedikit terkesiap dengan sikap formal Kuroko, "Kau tidak perlu membungkuk, lalu, namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"_Sou_. Kau tidak perlu bersikap seformal itu Tetsuya—lagipula kita seumuran."

Kini giliran Kuroko yang termenung. Apa barusan—Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya?

"Ada apa? Tetsuya?" tanya anak berambut merah itu, heran mendapati Kuroko yang diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi_-kun_."

"Begitu? Kau tinggal di dekat sini, Tetsuya?"

"_Hai_. Rumahku satu blok dari taman ini—kalau Akashi_-kun_?" Kuroko bertanya balik, cukup penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu jauh—sekitar empat blok dari sini, tapi aku cukup sering kemari jika senggang."

Kuroko tersenyum. _Berarti Akashi bisa mengajarinya cara bermain basket lagi?_ Pikirnya.

"Akashi_-kun_ sering bermain basket?"

"_Hm_? Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat.

"Akashi_-kun_ ... mau ajari aku cara bermain basket?"

Akashi terdiam sesaat—memikirkan tawaran Kuroko sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "... Aku tidak keberatan."

Mereka pun berbincang tentang hobi, sekolah, dan topik lainnya.

Bagi Kuroko, ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan sebayanya seseru ini. Ia betah dengan keberadaan Akashi di dekatnya—meskipun mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara bagi Akashi, kepribadian Kuroko menarik perhatiannya. Meskipun Kuroko tidak terlalu pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya, namun ia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang masih amat polos.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan senyum dan tawa. Dengan banyaknya kesamaan di bidang hobi, tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi mereka untuk menjadi teman dekat.

Dan meskipun mereka memiliki beberapa perbedaan—itu malah membuat ikatan mereka makin erat dan saling melengkapi.

Kuroko menganggumi Akashi. Dan Akashi mengerti Kuroko dengan baik.

* * *

_**.**_

Tanpa terasa, sinar kemerahan telah menggantikan warna langit biru. Senja sudah datang—memang benar, waktu terasa begitu cepat.

_**Dan tibalah saat perpisahan.**_

"Ah, Akashi-kun, aku harus pulang sekarang," ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil kembali bola basketnya.

"Souka. Aku juga harus pulang." Meskipun hanya sejenak—mata _aqua_-nya dapat melihat sekilas sorot kekecewaan di mata _ruby_ Akashi.

Sebenarnya Kuroko juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Akashi sekarang—salahkanlah waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat. Tetapi ibunya mengatakan selalu ada hari esok, jadi ... kenapa tidak?

"_Ano—_Akashi_-kun_."

"_Hm_?" Akashi yang sudah berjalan agak jauh pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sampai jumpa ... besok."

Mendengarnya—Akashi tersenyum. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuya."

Setidaknya keduanya telah berjanji untuk bertemu besok. Lusa. Dan seterusnya.

Anak berambut biru muda itu ingin melewati setiap harinya dengan Akashi.

.

_**Tidak apa-apa kan, ia bersikap egois kali ini?**_

_**Sebelum badai datang—memisahkan keduanya.**_

_**Karena keduanya sama sekali tidak mengetahui kisah drama yang menunggu mereka.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**TO BE CONTINUED—**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

**GAK TAU AH, GUE GALAU. HELL-**_**CHAN**_** MENDADAK NGAJAKIN **_**COLLAB**_**—YAH, GUENYA EMANG MAU SIH—TAPI KOK GINI JADINYA? DIA NGASIH IDENYA GITU TAPI KOK JADINYA DRAMA BANGET LOL**

**Ah—karena ini **_**flashback**_** pas AkaKuro lagi masih unyu-unyu jadi mohon maafkan ke-**_**OOC-**_**an mereka yang jadi sangat polos~  
POKOKNYA GITU LAH **_**/apanya?**_

**Dan ... ini **_**multi-chapter**_**—tapi gak nentu **_**update**_**-nya kapan .w.  
Dikarenakan Hell-**_**chan**_** lagi bermasalah dengan kompi-nya, dan gue masih kena WB~ :3**

**Jadi mohon bersabar buat yang penasaran dan mau ngikutin **_**fict**_** ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Mind to review?**_

_**.**_

_**Regards,**_

—_**Lilyka and 13th Hell—**_

_**.**_

_**11 . 12 . 13**_


	2. Frame I

_**Pigura Kayu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Cover (c) Artist**_

_**Pigura Kayu (c) Lilyka and 13th Hell**_

_**.**_

_**Warnings : OOC, typo(s), Shounen-ai/SLASH, DLDR, etc.**_

_**Summary : **__**Mereka bertemu, kemudian berpisah. Bingkai kenangan menyatukan mereka kembali—namun takdir kembali memisahkan. Drama kehidupan berbingkai kayu penghubung dua insan. Kuat dan klasik.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter I : Liar**_

* * *

.

.

.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari—sudah beberapa hari mereka lewati bersama. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa bosan bagi keduanya.

Kuroko selalu membawa bola basket miliknya. Meskipun terkadang bola itu terabaikan karena percakapan mereka.

Dan Kuroko pun mengetahui hobi baru Akashi—meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengakuinya sebagai hobi—fotografi.

Beberapa kali anak berambut merah itu membawa kamera miliknya saat ia bermain dengan Kuroko. Baik itu untuk mengabadikan pemandangan, ataupun mereka berdua. Walaupun lensa kamera itu lebih sering mengarah ke direksi Kuroko.

Terima kasih untuk Akashi, Kuroko sudah bisa men-_dribble_ bola basketnya dengan baik sekarang.

Entah sudah seberapa erat ikatan mereka, mereka sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Karena keduanya terlalu menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Bahkan pernah beberapa kali Kuroko mengundang Akashi untuk datang ke rumahnya untuk mengenalkan anak berambut merah itu kepada kedua orang tua dan neneknya. Dan Akashi pernah membantunya dengan tugas liburan musim panasnya.

Hari ini pun mereka kembali berjanjian untuk bertemu di tempat biasa, taman dekat rumah Kuroko. Bocah berambut biru muda itu berjalan dengan penuh semangat—walaupun itu tidak terekspresikan di wajah datarnya.

Anak itu bersyukur di dalam hatinya, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, ia tidak dapat melihat satupun awan berwarna kelabu di antara birunya langit musim panas. Hanya langit berwarna biru muda, awan-awan yang berwarna putih bersih, dan matahari dengan sinarnya yang terik, itulah langit musim panas.

Kuroko kecil tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika taman yang menjadi tujuannya itu mulai terlihat.

Setibanya ia di taman itu, ia langsung mengedarkan mata _aqua_-nya ke seluruh area taman, mencari teman baiknya yang berambut merah itu.

Nihil.

Kuroko pun mau tak mau pun bingung sendiri—apa ia datang terlalu cepat? Karena biasanya Akashi selalu datang lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Atau mungkin anak berambut merah itu tidak datang? Tapi ... benarkah? Sesuai pengetahuannya, teman baiknya itu belum pernah sekalipun mengingkari janjinya, bahkan berbohong pun sepertinya belum pernah.

Kuroko masih belum menyerah, ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman itu, berusaha mencari keberadaan Akashi. Tidak menemukannya di area taman, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman—menunggu. Ia hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Akashi terlambat.

'_Semoga Akashi-kun baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya berdoa, merasa khawatir dengan ketiadaan anak berambut merah itu di sampingnya.

.

"Tetsuya? Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Mendengar suara yang dinanti-nantinya, sontak Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara, bahkan tanpa sadar tubuhnya berdiri dan berjalan sendiri untuk menghampiri Akashi. "Akashi-_kun_, kau ke mana saja?"

"Ah—ya tadi aku terlalu asik membaca buku. Maaf, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekat.

Kuroko terdiam, meskipun ia dan Akashi baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, entah mengapa Kuroko merasa bagaikan ia sudah berteman lama dengan anak berambut merah itu.

_Ini ... aneh._

Namun Kuroko pun langsung menepis pikiran negatifnya—ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena semudah itu menilai orang lain. Apalagi Akashi adalah teman dekatnya, seharusnya ia lebih mempercayainya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko mengucapkannya sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya, "Akashi-_kun_ bisa ajari aku cara melakukan _shoot_?"

"Tentu—tapi pertama-tama kau harus melancarkan _dribble_-mu, Tetsuya. Kau masih ragu dengan timing bolanya,"

Sudut bibir Kuroko tertarik—jujur saja, ia sangat menyukainya saat Akashi memberi pengarahan padanya. Penjelasan Akashi begitu mudah dicerna oleh otaknya.

"Hai, Akashi-_kun_." Balasnya patuh.

"Bagus." ucap Akashi—mengelus pelan rambut biru muda itu.

"... Akashi-_kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau rambutku susah dirapihkan,"

Akashi menyeringai tipis, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang merapihkannya."

Sebal dengan perilaku si rambut merah, Kuroko menggembungkan kedua pipinya—yang membuat Akashi gemas dan malah makin mengacak surai biru muda milik Kuroko.

"Coba kau ulangi ekspresimu barusan, Tetsuya." Akashi merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku celananya—kamera. Namun ia menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Tanpa curiga sama sekali—Kuroko menurutinya. Benar-benar sama dengan ekspresi yang sebelumnya.

_**JPRET.**_

Kedua mata aqua Kuroko terbelalak. Sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi hasil potretannya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Akashi-_kun_—tolong hapus foto barusan." Kuroko dengan refleksnya pun langsung mencoba untuk mengambil kamera yang berada di tangan Akashi.

Melihat gerakan tiba-tiba dari anak berambut biru muda itu, Akashi segera mengangkat tangannya—menjauhkan kameranya dari jangkauan Kuroko.

"Ah? Tidak mungkin, Tetsuya. Ekspresimu yang seperti ini jarang sekali."

"Tapi itu memalukan, Akashi-_kun_!" Tangan kecilnya masih mencoba meraih kamera di tangan Akashi, sementara kedua kakinya sudah berjinjit.

"Tidak memalukan—sungguh. Kau terlihat lucu, Tetsuya,"

Rona merah tipis terpampang di wajah bulat milik Kuroko. "Tapi kau tertawa, Akashi-kun,"

"Karena kau manis," ucap Akashi tidak dapat menahan senyum di wajahnya.

Rona di pipi putih Kuroko makin memerah—bersamaan dengan itu, akhirnya ia menyerah untuk mengambil kamera dari tangan Akashi.

_**JPRET**_

"Akashi-_kun_!"

Dan hari itu kembali terlewatkan dengan tawa dan senyuman—juga beberapa godaan Akashi dan keluhan Kuroko. Begitu juga hari-hari setelahnya.

Ia pun meninggalkan kecurigaannya seiring waktu berjalan.

Tanpa menyadari itulah kebohongan pertama Akashi—**yang akan berlanjut**.

.

* * *

_.  
Semua orang memiliki rahasianya masing-masing._

_Dan mereka akan menutupinya dengan apapun._

_Meskipun harus berbohong sekalipun._

.

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya, kali ini Akashi datang lebih cepat darinya, seperti biasa. Anak berambut biru muda itu pun menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"_Ohayou_—"

Yang kumaksud dari berbeda, benar-benar _berbeda_.

Meskipun samar, kedua bola mata _aqua_ itu dapat melihat tanda kebiruan di pipi putih Akashi—lebam. Dan juga luka di sudut bibir si pemilik surai merah itu.

Tunggu.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Akashi-_kun_! Kau dipukuli!?" tersirat nada kecemasan dalam kalimatnya—tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan cemas bila melihat orang yang dikasihinya terluka?

"_Aa_ ... Ini?" ucap Akashi sambil menyentuh luka yang dimaksud oleh Kuroko. Ia meringis—berusaha menahan sakit dari luka yang disentuhnya sendiri.

'_Sial, masih sakit.'_

"Akashi-_kun_ tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya anak berambut biru itu. Masih dengan nada khawatir. Manik _aqua_ itu menatap ke dalam ruby di hadapannya—berharap menemukan jawaban.

Namun, masih terdiam, Akashi menarik kedua _ruby_-nya ke arah lain; menghindari tatapan cemas dari mata yang sewarna dengan langit musim panas itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya."

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ terluka—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Ucapnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan si pemilik surai biru muda di hadapannya.

**Ah.**

Kuroko merasakannya lagi.

Perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin—perasaan ragu. Ya, ia ragu akan ucapan Akashi. Apa maksudnya _'baik-baik saja'_ sementara keadaan fisik anak berambut merah itu terluka?

Kuroko sendiri ingin mempercayainya, ia tidak ingin berperasangka buruk pada temannya sendiri. Namun perasaan ragu ini selalu mengganggunya.

Seakan mengatakan bahwa Akashi telah berbohong.

"... _Sou desuka_." Kuroko menyerah. Ia tidak akan memaksa temannya untuk bercerita kepadanya—meskipun hatinya cukup tersakiti karena Akashi kurang mempercayainya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa. "Akashi-_kun_, lebih baik kita ke rumahku sekarang, biar kuobati lukanya."

Mendengar kata 'rumah', entah mengapa kepala bersurai merah itu langsung mendongak—meskipun sekilas, Kuroko dapat melihat kekhawatiran, atau, lebih tepatnya ketakutan di manik merah itu. Sekeras apapun Akashi coba menyembunyikannya, Kuroko dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak—terima kasih, Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil,"

Sudut bibir Kuroko menurun saat mendengarnya. Sungguh, apanya yang _luka kecil_? Meskipun tidak pernah merasakannya, ia yakin lebam seperti itu sakit sekali rasanya. Mungkin jika ia yang mengalami itu ia sudah menangis. Belum lagi sudut bibir Akashi yang sedikit berdarah.

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ bisa infeksi jika tidak segera diobati." Tanpa menunda waktu lebih lama lagi, Kuroko langsung menarik tangan Akashi pelan, dan mulai berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Anak berambut merah itu hanya diam begitu mendengar ajakan Kuroko—ia tahu, si pemilik mata _aqua_ itu khawatir dengan keadaannya. Ia mengerti. Karena itu ia membiarkan tangan pucat itu menariknya.

.

.

.

.

**黒****子**

Dua huruf kanji itu dapat terbaca jelas oleh mata _ruby_-nya. Hingga mereka sampai ke tujuannya pun Akashi masih terdiam. Ia memandangi papan nama itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk—mengapa ia menurut saja ketika Kuroko menariknya?

Ya, sekarang ia berada tepat di depan rumah Kuroko.

Jujur saja, mungkin rumah Kuroko ini adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin ia kunjungi—ralat, tempat terakhir kedua yang ia ingin kunjungi. Namun itu tidak sampai Kuroko mengatakan bahwa kedua orangtuanya sedang keluar kota, sementara neneknya sedang berkunjung ke rumah kerabatnya dan akan kembali sore hari.

Akashi menghela napas lega—setidaknya, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan dari mana ia mendapat luka itu.

"_Ojamashimasu_," ucapnya sopan, meskipun ia tahu tidak ada yang berada di dalam rumah itu selain ia dan Kuroko.

"Akashi-_kun_ tunggu di ruang tengah sebentar, biar aku ambilkan kotak obat," ucap Kuroko agak terburu-buru—yang berhasil membuat Akashi terheran.

'_Mengapa dia sepanik itu? Kita bahkan baru kenal beberapa minggu lalu.'_

Setelah melepas kedua sepatunya, Akashi, sebagai tamu yang sopan pun langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana Kuroko menyuruhnya untuk menunggu. Dan karena ini bukan kali pertamanya ia datang ke rumah bernuansa minimalis itu, tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ruang tengah itu tidak terlalu mewah, bahkan, cenderung sederhana. Hanya terdapat dua buah sofa berwarna coklat muda yang menghadap ke arah televisi, sebuah karpet di bawahnya, dan sebuah meja kaca yang terletak di antara televisi dan sofa itu—benar-benar sederhana. Tidak berlebihan.

Meskipun memang tidak semewah ruang tengah rumahnya—yang seakan meneriakan kekuasaan keluarga Akashi—entah mengapa, ia lebih menyukainya daripada rumahnya sendiri.

Sejak pertama ia memasuki kediaman Kuroko ini, ada sebuah aura hangat yang aneh—entah apa namanya, namun itu membuat anak berambut merah ini merasa amat aman dan nyaman di tempat ini.

Ia merasa betah.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang bahkan bisa dibilang kebalikan dari keadaan rumahnya sendiri, bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Ia juga dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat ia disambut dengan hangat oleh kedua orangtua Kuroko dan neneknya—ah, mungkin inilah perbedaannya.

Akashi menyentuh kembali lebam di pipi kanannya. Sakit—namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Anak berambut merah itu membenci perasaan ini.

Kesepian.

"Akashi_-kun_." Panggilan dari suara yang familiar itu pun menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ah—ya, Tetsuya?" balas Akashi, secara spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan ia mendapati Kuroko sedang berdiri dengan sebuah kotak dan air dingin di tangannya.

"Akashi_-kun_ melamun?"

"Tidak," ucapnya, mengelak. Akashi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia berbohong pada Kuroko. Jangan salah paham, ia sangat tidak menyukai ini.

Kuroko diam saja, dan tentu saja pemilik manik merah ini menyadarinya. Namun ia hanya diam sambil memandangi anak sebayanya itu mengambil obat dan sehelai kain dari kotak berwarna putih tersebut. Perlahan, Kuroko pun merendam kain berwarna putih itu ke dalam air dingin.

"_Ugh_," rintihnya pelan ketika ia merasakan kain lembab itu menyentuh lukanya.

"_Sumimasen_, Akashi-_kun_, tapi ini demi kesembuhanmu."

Mendengar itu, Akashi hanya diam dan membiarkan Kuroko mengobati lukanya. _Toh_, luka seperti ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada fisiknya.

"Akashi_-kun_, mengapa kau terluka?"

Akashi tahu pertanyaan ini akan datang. Dan ia tahu ia harus berbohong untuk menjawabnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Aku hanya terkena bola tadi."

"Akashi-_kun_ benar tidak apa-apa? Apa ada luka lain?"

Akashi memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis, ia menepuk surai sebiru langit musim panas itu "Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah Tetsuya."_—bahwa aku berbohong_.

"Jika Akashi-_kun_ bilang begitu ...," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, kembali menghiraukan rasa curiganya. Tidak menyadari bahwa seulas senyum tipis itu telah menghilang—digantikan oleh sebuah tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tapi Akashi-_kun_ bisa bercerita padaku jika ada masalah," ucap Kuroko berusaha meyakinkan Akashi. Meyakinkan bahwa ia akan selalu ada jika Akashi membutuhkannya—meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendirian dan ia bisa mempercayai Kuroko.

Lagi—anak bermarga Akashi itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ia menghargai usaha Kuroko, namun di sisi lain ia tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini.

Di hari itu, pemilik surai merah ini telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko masuk ke dalam masalahnya. Dan ia tidak akan memberitahukan masalahnya. Meski harus berbohong berkali-kali pun. Karena ia tidak ingin temannya ikut terseret ke dalam masalah pribadinya—masalah keluarganya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

.

.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu beharga baginya.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Kuroko mengobati luka di wajah Akashi, kini bekas lebam berwarna kebiruan itu telah menghilang. Dan tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak pemilik surai biru itu merasa curiga pada temannya yang berambut merah.

Hari-hari kembali seperti biasa, terisi oleh tawa, canda, senyuman—setidaknya itulah yang Kuroko rasakan. Ia tidak lagi merasakan perasaan dingin dan menyakitkan itu ketika Akashi kurang mempercayainya.

"Bagus, kau sudah berlatih dengan tekun, Tetsuya."

Dan entah sejak kapan Kuroko jadi menyukai saat Akashi menepuk lembut helai biru muda miliknya.

"Jadi, apa Akashi-_kun_ bisa mengajariku cara melakukan shoot?"

"Tentu." Akashi men-_dribble_ bola berwarna oranye itu beberapa kali, lalu mengangkat bola itu dengan kedua tangannya—dan melemparkannya.

Mata _aqua_ itu kembali terbelalak takjub saat bola oranye itu masuk ke dalam _ring_ begitu saja—namun sayangnya kedua bola mata itu gagal menyadari reaksi sang pelempar.

Akashi meringis kecil sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya erat—seakan usahanya tersebut dapat menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengintip keadaan pergelangan tangannya yang tertutupi oleh kaus lengan panjang yang ia kenakan itu.

Merah keunguan—lebam, lagi.

Dan ia kembali menyembunyikannya sebelum manik aqua itu dapat melihat luka tersebut. Lagi, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, ia menghampiri anak berambut biru muda itu. Kembali berbincang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**Terlihat** normal dan seperti hari-hari biasa—bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena ia tidak mengetahui luka lebam di wajah Akashi yang telah hilang malah makin menambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Secara fisik—dan batin.

.

_Liar. Liar. You're a liar._

Pemilik surai merah itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

—_**TO BE CONTINUED—**_

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_**Hope you like it**_**! .w. /apanya**

**GUE GAK NGERTI LAGI—INI KENAPA UDAH MULAI BOHONG-BOHONGAN COBA? PADAHAL MEREKA MASIH UNYU-UNYU, KOK AKASHI UDAH MULAI GALAU GINI? AKU IKUTAN GALAAU QwQ **_**/slapher**_

**ENDING-NYA MAKSA?**_** I KNOW**_**. TAPI AKASHI GALAU T_T**

_**Stahp with**_** cuap-cuap**_**. LET'S**_** GALAU **_**TOGETHER IN THIS SATURDAY NIGHT**_**! :33**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mind to review?**_

**.**

_**Regards,**_

—_**Lilyka and 13th Hell—**_

**.**

_**23 . 11. 2013**_


End file.
